


Study Dates, but Without the Studying

by nozojihyos



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Plotless Fluff, chaeyu are gay and love to hang out in the library, chapters will be as short as chaeyoung and the author
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 18:55:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14677335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nozojihyos/pseuds/nozojihyos
Summary: A bunch of (really) short ChaeYu fics set in a high school library.





	Study Dates, but Without the Studying

“I’m cold,” Chaeyoung pouts, rubbing her palms together to create even the faintest hint of warmth.

They’re in the library again, although they’re not doing any homework nor are they playing games on Tzuyu’s laptop. Finals week has just ended, and both girls had no homework to do for the meantime.

With outstretched arms, Tzuyu gestures for the shivering girl to come closer.

“Come here,” she says and Chaeyoung complies, sitting in between Tzuyu’s lap and nuzzling her face against the crook of her taller friend’s neck.

She wraps her arms around the girl’s waist and Tzuyu does the same, scooting backwards to lean on the bookshelf. Tzuyu considers scolding her friend about forgetting to bring a jacket, but she lets this slide and releases a sigh of contentment as she silently gushes about how adorable Chaeyoung is.

There they were, cuddling on the cold library floor and basking in each other’s presence, feeling as if they were hidden away from the rest of the world in their own little spot obscured by the bookshelves—or so they thought.

“Excuse me,” A soft, hushed voice says, and Tzuyu was sure she could have missed it if it weren’t for the fact that this certain part of the library was totally quiet almost secluded. Almost.

Tzuyu looks up and sees a girl with shoulder-length black hair and moles seemingly forming a constellation on her face. She swears that she has seen this person somewhere before; a quick glance at the girl’s school ID confirms this thought. _Myoui Mina, the girl Sana has been crushing on since first semester—_

“Excuse me?” Mina repeats much louder this time, looking expectantly at the two girls sitting on the floor. At this point Tzuyu realizes that she must have been staring for quite too long. Chaeyoung—who failed to hear Mina the first time—sits up swiftly from her spot and turns around after finally picking up the sound, removing herself from Tzuyu’s embrace (although still sitting on Tzuyu’s lap).

After what seemed like an eternity of painfully awkward silence, Mina speaks up once again.

“I need to put these books back on the shelf,” She gestures to the trolley beside her. “So it would be nice if you guys moved for a bit.” Mina pleads, bringing her hands to her back and twiddling with her fingers.

“R-right,” Tzuyu mentally curses at herself for stuttering, but taps Chaeyoung’s leg nonetheless, signaling her to stand up so she could do the same.

The pair eventually moved to give way for Mina as she did her work, placing three books on the bottom shelf. Once she was finished, Mina sends a gummy smile to the two girls as she grabbed the trolley’s handles.

“Thanks, both of you.”

“N-no!” Chaeyoung squeaks, surprising both Tzuyu and Mina.

“I mean… We’re sorry for inconveniencing you,” She adds, much quieter this time.

“It’s fine, I should be the one to apologize,” Mina giggles due to Chaeyoung’s outburst. “I disturbed you and your girlfriend, after all.”

 _Girlfriend? Wait a minute!_ Tzuyu’s brain short-circuits.

The said girl freezes up on the spot and almost misses Mina saying goodbye, barely managing to wave back. Once Mina is out of sight, she drops to the floor on a fetal position, wishing that she could crawl into a bookshelf and hide for the rest of the school year, never to be seen again.

Tzuyu doesn’t look at Chaeyoung.

Instead, she wallows in her own embarrassment, missing the reddish glow on Chaeyoung’s cheeks.

It wasn’t from the cold this time, but Tzuyu doesn’t notice this.


End file.
